Heartache
by H-Gfreak94
Summary: Ginny struggles to overcome and understand her feelings toward Harry, while hoping against hope her unrequited feelings for him wont live to be unrequited for long. A songfic to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me


A/N: Hey all! So this is my first fanfic. It's a songfic to Taylor Swift's you belong with me. I've had this story in my head for a VERY long time so I finally gave in and decided to write. I'm not boasting or anything, but I think I did a pretty decent job considering it's my first. Not to mention I spent MONTHS trying to get it right and now I finally finished it. I'm quite proud of it actually. And since H/G is my OTP I think it helped things along for sure. So here I present HEARTACHE

_HEARTACHE  
_

Ginny Weasley was not the type girl who hopelessly longs for someone. She was not the type of girl to be throwing a good Hogsmeade weekend for rubbish over a boy who never gave her a second glance. And she was most certainly not someone who would waste away in a pub, itching to cast a particularly nasty bat boogey hex at a certain couple. So when she found herself fitting the very same description, when she found herself in the same role, in the same position after all these years, she began to question her sanity.

The crackling fire of _The Three Broomsticks_ had a dangerous glow about it, much the same to a couple's heated argument, whom were sitting near it. Ginny sat in a far corner across the room, but even from there she could sense that Cho Chang was non-too pleased. It was apparent Harry had said one thing or another to tick her off. He seemed to be oblivious to Cho's anger, what with him laughing as he was. It really was a pity the black-haired beauty could not fathom the boy's sense of humor.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_Harry must have cracked one of his 'Voldemort can rot in hell' jokes. Or maybe I'm just too desperate to hear that laugh of his, _thought Ginny, disgruntled by her low self-esteem. As if on cue, Celestina Warbeck's _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_ began to play from the wireless. This song was a particular favorite of hers, as it held so many memories from the Burrow. Scanning her eyes across the pub, Ginny smirked. She could see Cho's face scrunch up in distaste as she listened to Celistina's crooning.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

The unlikeness between the two girls was, sadly, clear as the light of day. Ginny had on her infamous Weasley jumper, with a large 'G' knitted across the front. Her Mum was known to give each of her siblings one on Christmas day. Much to Ginny's chagrin, Cho looked as lovely as ever. With her cashmere sweater and plaid skirt, she looked every bit the ice queen. Harry was still enamored with her, though he did not seem to be noticing the iciness she was radiating through out the room with her trademark scowl. When he finally quit his laughter for a few seconds and began apologizing, Cho's face lit up with a sign of victory, like she had just caught the snitch with her impressive seeker skills.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the _whole_ time_

Suddenly, it was like 2nd year again when the Gryffindors were playing against the Ravenclaws. It was the match of the season, and all the Gryffindors were cheering enthusiastically for their well put together team. Ginny was tip-toeing over in the stands, anxiously searching for Harry's messy black hair, when she saw Cho Chang race towards the snitch and almost fly into Harry. The bloody git had that awed and dazzled expression on his face and Cho had the same victorious look. It was then when she realized her chance of ever catching Harry's eye, of him ever seeing her in a new light, were gone, her hopes dashed. She took on an extreme dislike for Cho after that fateful Quidditch match. As the months passed by, she watched his eyes fill with awe for Cho when he never realized that each time; a part of her heart died inside, just by watching.

Ginny quickly shook her head and brought her distant mind back to the present. She had to stop thinking like this. Hadn't she told herself time and again that she was over Harry? Just how many tears had she shed over _the-boy-who-lived_? No, she had to focus on the now, specifically speaking her new boyfriend Michael Corner. Yet, she couldn't help it sometimes, couldn't help thinking why the prat couldn't clear his Cho-infested vision and clearly look at her for a change. Hadn't they spent countless summers together under the roof of the Burrow, teasing _ickle Ronniekins_, playing Quidditch? And most importantly, why couldn't he see the bond, the connection they so inevitably shared? She herself had once been possessed by Tom Riddle; he'd rescued her from a certain death down in the Chamber of Secrets.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Lost in her thoughts, Ginny did not notice _the-couple-who-must-not-be-named_ swiftly walk out _The_ _Three Broomsticks_ untilshe heard Cho's whine of disapproval float out the door. She hastily gathered her things, remembering she was to meet Michael down at _Zonko's Joke Shop. _While trudging through the snow, she promptly began to think of some eligible excuse for being late to _Zonko's_. Daydreaming of Harry Potter wouldn't make a good excuse for Michael. It would give him yet another reason to complain about her ever continuing gaze at Harry. Even Michael began to notice the longing glances she had been trying to tamper down towards _the-boy-who-lived_.

The snow began to fall faster and faster, as she walked further and further down the narrow lane of the small town of Hogsmeade. Ginny scurried along in the snow, stopping near a shop window to catch her breath. Little did she know, the very boy she had been thinking of was a few steps away, lounging on a long stone bench with his distasteful girlfriend's hand intertwined with his.

With the snow now falling thin, Ginny realized who it was on the bench and immediately stifled the sound of her gasping breath. Snowflakes were gathering around the top of his head, making his hair appear even darker than it already was. With one glance, she began to fall into her ever increasing daydreams, one where instead of the Oriental beauty; it was she, the red-head, who was gently brushing off the snow from the boy's lowered head. It was she that was having endearments whispered softly into her ear, blushing like the Weasley she was.

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

Of course, the daydream she was currently enjoying made her blind to the reality that was playing out between the couple on the stone bench. Once again, Harry and Cho had found yet another topic to bicker about. They seemed to always wind up with the same argument: Cho's dislike of Hermione Granger. Having the same argument multiple times should have exposed Harry to Cho's absurd jealousy. Sadly, the everlasting rows between the couple was not evidence enough of their incompatibility.

Frustrated, Harry threw his hands up in the air and stalked off towards the winter scenery of Hogsmeade. Cho, who seemed as frustrated, headed off in the opposite direction. None of them noticed Ginny quietly leaning out the alley, secretly wishing she could run after Harry to cheer him up and bring about that smile she had not seen for so long.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

Sighing loudly, Ginny made her way through the powdered lane that would eventually lead up to Zonko's. Far up ahead, she could see Cho struggling to drag her boots that had heels longer than she herself had ever worn. She smirked and shook her head; thanking Merlin she didn't have the urge to wear high-heeled boots. She found sneakers to be far more comfortable. As Ginny walked father ahead, she could see the faint outline of Zonko's and began to pick up her pace. Glancing at her watch, she realized she was nearly half an hour late. This was not going to bode well for Michael, especially since she still hadn't thought up of an excuse. She grimaced. Daydreaming about Harry was definitely not an option.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Ginny pulled open the door to Zonko's and heard the bell chimes ring. She quickly began scanning the crowd for Michael, hoping she hadn't kept him waiting for too long. Zonko's Joke Shop was the place to be at the moment. New shipment had arrived and Hogwarts students were clambering over each other to get a glimpse over the latest piece that Zonko's owners had invented. After nearly five minutes of searching, she had finally found Michael. The look on his face told her the excuse of losing track of time would not be sufficient enough for him. Pushing students aside, she arrived to her destination.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting here for _ages! _Never mind the fact it's boiling in here, what with all these hooligans practically camping out in the shop," exclaimed Michael. She didn't blame him. It really was quite warm in here, despite the continuous fall of snow outside.

"I'm so sorry! I was... I... er..." Ginny racked her brain for an eligible excuse.

Remembering that Christmas was only a few weeks ahead she continued, "I lost track of time deciding on which gift I should get you for Christmas. Oh, Michael you're going to love it!"

_That should keep his trap shut. The prat loves to hear anything that has to do with him. It really is quite pathetic. Harry would have insisted on not even bothering myself with searching for a present, modest as he is. Ugh, again with the Harry/Michael comparison. This has to stop…_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Sure enough, Michael's face quickly went from a sign of disapproval to a smug, happy look. Satisfied with the answer Ginny had provided, he rambled on about the upcoming Christmas break and what he planned to do, as if Ginny's tardiness hadn't bothered him in the slightest.

She sighed and let her gaze wander a bit, knowing Michael wouldn't be done for a while. As her gaze drifted about the room, she spied two figures wrapped closely together on the opposite side of the window. Wondering who could be standing in the freezing cold when they could be waiting in the warm shop, she unconsciously leaned forward, and focused her eyes on the two figures outside.

What she saw made her heart plummet.

Cho was snogging Harry as if her life depended on it. Though it was clear Harry was trying to push her away, Ginny noticed none of it. She didn't notice the bright colors of the shop, or thecry of laughter made by highly amused students. It was as if time had stood still. She felt the color drain from her face, knowing she shouldn't be watching. Yet Ginny couldn't, she wouldn't tear her eyes away from the horrific scene before her. She had known for quite some time now that Harry and Cho were together. In fact, she was the one who edged the process along, convincing Cho he fancied her, and all the while convincing herself she was over Harry. So why was she so shocked to see them displaying their physical affection? It was absurd that she was acting like this. Yet, she couldn't help but feel hollow inside, like she would never be happy again.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

"Ginny? Ginny, are you alright?" asked Michael, with a tone of concern edged around his voice.

Ginny painfully reverted her gaze back to Michael, trying to erase the cruel scene she just experienced from her mind.

"W-What..?" she replied, in a dazed voice.

"You really don't look so good. Maybe we should take you the hospital wing, get you a potion for blood loss or something. Your face looks really pale all of a sudden," suggested Michael.

"Oh… No! There's really no need! I'm perfectly alright," Ginny said, in what she hoped was a convincing tone.

"I'm just feeling a bit tired, been studying for an upcoming Transfiguration exam, that's all. I think I'll just go have a bit of a lie in before lunch. Catch you later!" She managed to pull her face into what she prayed was a smile, knowing it was paining her to do so.

Ginny briskly left the shop, hoping the tears she could feel around the corner of her eyes hadn't yet spilled. Racing across the snow covered field that would eventually lead her to the castle of Hogwarts, her mind zoomed into overdrive.

_It was only a kiss, only a kiss. And their dating for Merlin's sake, what else would you expect them to do? Hold hands and abstain from their physical needs as a couple?_

After what seemed to be an eternity, Ginny finally made it through the portrait hole and ran up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories as though hell hounds were at her heels. She flung herself atop her four-poster bed, and released a shaky sigh. She refused to succumb to the tears that were waiting to be spilled and wiped away. It would be a blow to her pride if she continued to cry over Harry Potter after all these years.

Why was she so… angry? She was angry at Harry, angry at Cho, but most of all, she was angry with herself. Up until this day of her 4th year at Hogwarts, she had refused to think of Harry as nothing more than a friend, a friend whom she could laugh and talk with, as was the case this year at school. It was true. Ginny had definitely made some progress with Harry; being his friend was a huge step for her. It proved that she still had some dignity left when it came to him. Yet today, she let herself go with the daydreams, the longing looks, and the concealed glances she had been giving him since she first met him.

She felt like that useless and pathetic little girl Tom Riddle had taken advantage of back in her first year. Ginny shuddered, and pushed the dreadful memory of the Chamber of Secrets from her mind. She was different now, and had grown so much since that incident. With that put aside, Ginny drifted off to sleep, dreams of Harry professing his undying love for her swirling within her mind.

***

A few weeks later, Ginny found herself lying in her bed, staring up at the upholstery of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. So much had happened in such a short span of time. Her own father was attacked by a snake, namely _you know-who's _snake, Nagini. Thanks to Harry, her father would have been killed if he hadn't had that awful dream of his. It was always thanks to Harry…

It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning and Ginny lay awake, shaken from a nightmare she currently had had. It had been a long while since Tom Riddle had haunted her dreams, taunting her with his blood-red eyes….

Ginny shook her head, and knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, got up from her comfortable bed. She lazily made her way down the stairs, hoping to find a pot of the hot cocco from the same night to still be sitting on the stove. Not expecting anyone to be up so late, Ginny pushed open the door of the brightly-lit kitchen and was surprised when she found none other than Harry Potter sitting at the wooden table with a gloomy and confused expression etched upon his face.

Looking up from his mug of cocco, Harry was greeted with sight of Ginny Weasley in her night gown, her flaming hair tousled from sleep.

"Oh, Ginny! What are you doing up so late?" inquired Harry.

"I could ask the same of you," replied Ginny, an air of playfulness edging her voice. "I just couldn't get some sleep so I thought maybe a cup of Mum's hot cocco would help. And you?"

"Oh, well I guess your not the only one having trouble sleeping," answered Harry, a look of horror briefly flashing through his emerald eyes.

Though this would seem to be a sufficient excuse for anyone, it wasn't for Ginny. With the past recent events, she knew it was a nightmare that woke his slumber. Pulling a chair across from Harry, Ginny could sense the thoughts that swirled through his mind. Fear of having a friend hurt because of him was probably the thing that worried him the most at the moment.

"Harry, did you honestly think you could fool me with that pathetic reason you call an excuse? Really, I thought you knew me better than that," said Ginny, a display of mocked hurt playing on her face.

Harry chuckled. She was glad she could make him laugh at a time like this. She continued to gaze at his smiling face, wondering how he could not see the friendship they shared could be so much more.

"Well, I should say the same to you, seeing as how you gave me the idea of that _pathetic excuse_," shot back Harry.

"Ooh, touché. You've got me there Potter," said Ginny, chuckling at the way he twisted her words. "But really, are you alright? It was a nightmare that woke you up, wasn't it?" Harry released a shaky sigh, and reluctantly nodded his head, sipping his hot cocco.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

"You can tell me about it, you know. Let me share some of the burden." said Ginny softly, hoping he could see the love for him radiating from her brown eyes.

"No, it won't do any good. You of all people wont be able to understand," he said stiffly, quickly turning his gaze away from her. She could see a mask beginning to form around his face, and silently cursed herself for being so forward, for jumping at every opportunity to get him to open up, for still having a little gut feeling that one day, he would see her as someone to love, to share his hopes and fears with.

A moment of awkward silence passed and Ginny, thinking she could no longer endure the way her heart ached, began to slowly rise from her seat, yearning for the moment she could dash up to her room and release the sob that threatened to break from her throat. How dare he speak to her in that manner, cold and insensitive to the feelings swirling within her for him. Did he know she had tried her damndest to push aside those feelings, to tamper down the burning torch she had held for him for so long? Did he know she woke up everyday, cursing herself for feeling like a thorn in his side? Did he know she waited, oh so patiently waited for the moment he would realize the love she carried for him was the one thing he needed in his life?

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

But no, he knew none of it.

So when she felt the tight grip of his hand encase her arm, stopping her from rising further, she began to question whether he really was oblivious to the anger coursing her.

"_No, _wait_," _he said softly, raising his head to meet her wide-eyed gaze, "_Please,_ don't go. I didn't mean to say that."

Torn between wrenching her arm away, and shouting at him for being a heartless prat, Ginny reluctantly sat back down in her chair, wondering when the effect he had on her would begin to fade.

"It was stupid of me to stay that, after everything that happened with the diary," he cautiously said, glancing up at her flushed face for a reaction. "It was a nightmare that brought you down here, wasn't it?" he continued, echoing her previous words.

How was it he could sense her distress over a silly little nightmare, but not the heartache she constantly carried around because of him?

A new light shone through his eyes, giving her hope. "You know I never really stopped to think…you of all people would maybe understand what it feels like sharing Voldemort's mind." He paused, letting the effect of his words sink in. "Since when have I become this short-sighted?" he said, chuckling.

She dared not let herself believe his words. Had he really, finally, come to his senses? After all this time, did it finally dawn on him what type of connection they shared? Did he realize it was time she stepped up from her place at the sidelines and share the burden he constantly carried on his shoulders? With all these questions spinning through her mind, she tightened the reins on her dreams of him seeing her as a romantic partner. Those needed to be buried deep down into the recesses of her mind, banished so she could no longer feel their insistent tug.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Realizing she didn't share his laughter, Harry stopped his chuckling and looked deep in to her brown eyes. Her face told such a story of woe, of hope, of longing. Feeling the intensity of his gaze as though it were a burning brand to her heart, Ginny gazed right back into those soulful green eyes, and willed him to see the constant heartache she carried deep within her. She willed him to see the hope and strength she could give if he was only willing to see it.

For a heart stopping moment, she almost let herself believe his gaze was full of love, and not that of wonder and confusion. She could see it flickering in his eyes, the astonishment, the confusion and wonder, all combined into one feeling that made his gaze linger into her own.

As suddenly as it had come, the moment was gone. The two teens hastily turned their gazes away from another, almost embarrassed by the intensity of it. Clearing his throat as though he momentarily lost his thought on how to speak, Harry quickly stood up and said, "Well I guess I'll see you around Ginny. Good Night." For a moment she watched him walk around the wooden table to get to the door, then brought her head down to stare at her slipper-clad feet, not daring to believe this was all just a dream.

Though Ginny could not see, Harry paused at the door, not knowing what made him stop. He slowly turned around, only to see silent tears flowing down Ginny's tightly shut eyes. He was about to rush to her side and ask what was wrong when he stopped himself. Not once had he thought to look past the red hair and freckles of the youngest Weasley, to see the strength she possessed. He realized then and there what she had been trying to tell him all along, what she had been trying to retail through her eyes not a few moments ago. He certainly recognized the strength and hope that shone through her eyes, but there was still one missing piece of the puzzle. If he wasn't mistaken, that last piece was pure, undulated heartache.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

A/N: So that's that! I was thinking of maybe writing a sequel but I'm not so sure. And it depends on how many reviews i get.... so please please please tell me what you think!!


End file.
